


It should be impossible

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Its been a while since I've wrote stuff like this, Just hiding it from the team, Just like started due to like tired daydreams, Keith and Lance have been dating before the fic started, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Keith's been acting and feeling strange for a few months and no one really knows why.The answer in the end will be something no one expected.





	1. 2 months

No one really questioned it when he got up for seconds and then thirds of the food goo, they just raised a brow. 

They didn't question his increased appetite. 

They found it strange he had weird cravings for Coran’s food and seemed to enjoy said food. 

They put it down to Galra taste buds being different or Keith just feeling under the weather.

But when it continued a few months later they wasn't sure what it was.

They'd been on a mission when Keith’s mood did a complete switch and he snapped at Lance for no reason.

“Quiznaking move!” he hissed startling the team.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Lance grumbled glaring at him. “You was fine before.What's got you so grumpy?”

“Is something wrong Keith?” Shiro asked and his mood did a 180.

The red paladin actually sobbed. Confusing everyone and making Lance’s face drop completely.

“Is he okay?” Hunk asked, looking concerned and then looking over at Shiro for an answer. 

“I think he's finally snapped.” Pidge muttered.

Shiro shrugged and headed over looking just as concerned. He was stopped as Lance dragged Keith into a hug.

“Shiro set him off. He's been acting weird for months.” Lance replied looking at the red paladin, who loosely held onto him.

“All I did was ask if he was okay...He's not cried proper since he was a kid...I didn't think that was gonna set him off.” Shiro replied. 

“...I can taste metal.” Keith said after a few minutes, looking up at Lance. 

Lance carefully took Keith’s helmet off, noticing he was pale.

“I think he's sick or something. Maybe we should scan him back at back the castle. He's not getting right on his own.” Lance said,resting a hand on Keith’s head.

“I think I'm gonna throw up.” Keith muttered not giving Lance enough time to move.

“Ugh! Joder!” he cried, looking down at his boots. 

As he looked down he noticed something different about the red paladin. 

“Did you like...Er...How do I put this?...Gain weight? I mean you have been eating a lot more it makes sense.” he said, panicking as Keith glared at him.

“Lance!” Keith yelled.  
* * *  
The moment they got back they all collapsed onto the couches. Well almost all of them, Lance changed due to the fact Keith had threw up on him several times. Something that was worrying from anyone other than Hunk.

When he'd finally collapsed onto the seat next to Keith, he'd realised Keith was fast asleep. Something he found weird.

“We need to find out what's wrong with him.” Pidge said. “He's not acting like himself at all.”

“No one's sick for months...I'm kinda worried.” Lance said, looking at Keith.

“He's moody and emotional, tasting metal, hungrier than usual, sleeping more than ever, getting weird cravings-”

“Lance we get it.” Shiro interrupted. 

“-Throwing up a lot more, his stomach is swollen and he's really g-”

“Lance!..We get it.” Shiro said, waking Keith up. He felt bad for doing so.

“I'm gonna go talk to Allura..I don't feel so great...” Keith groaned, standing up.

“I'll come with.” Lance replied, standing up with him offering Keith his arm.

“Alright...Come on.” he sighed, grabbing it as they headed off. 

“It's probably nothing anyway. Don't look so worried.” he muttered, sneaking a cheek kiss the moment they was out of sight.  
* * *  
“This...Can't be possible...It can't be right.” Allura said, looking puzzled at Keith. 

“You did a scan twice Allura, I'm pretty sure if it's giving the same result it's right.” Lance said raising a brow. 

“But he's male.” she replied confusing them both. “Granted he's not completely a human.”

“I'm sorry what?...What is the results?” Keith said, pulling a face slightly. 

“It sounds hard to believe but...You're pregnant.” Allura replied. 

“Seriously Allura...What's the real results?” Lance asked, smirking a little.

“Yeah what are they?” Keith asked,folding his arms.

“...I..It's not a joke I just told you both….Every...Single thing you told me Lance about him fits perfectly to that. Pregnancy.”

Keith walked out at that point, heading back to the couches and curling up. Lance hurrying after him moments later.

The team hadn't moved, waiting patiently for an answer.

“So...Did you find out what it was?” Hunk asked. 

“She said I'm pregnant.” Keith muttered, beginning to process it. It was a big stressful thing to process.

“Pregnant.” Lance repeated a little louder, finding it hard to believe himself. 

“Be serious Lance.” Shiro said, frowning.

“He is Shiro.” Keith replied,resting a hand on his stomach and sighing.

“How?” Shiro asked,just as confused as everyone else. 

Keith didn't answer, still processing it before trying to rush off with his hand over his mouth. He didn't get far, throwing up on the floor.

Lance got up and rubbed his back, sighing.

“I think it just hit him…The stress of it all.”

“He's half alien so maybe it's that.” Pidge said pulling a face and hunching as Keith heaved. 

“But he's...Not...With anyo-” Shiro replied, raising a brow.

“...Yeah...About that…”Lance interrupted. “We've been dating for a few months...Before all this.”

It seemed to surprise the team, probably not as much as it should have but it was probably due to the bigger situation at hand. The pregnancy. 

“How's this gonna like….Work like baby wise?” Hunk asked and Lance shrugged.

He guided Keith back to the couch and Shiro began to clean up after him. Looking over at his little brother with worry etched onto his face. 

Lance leaned back slightly and let Keith rest against his chest, rubbing the paladin’s back as he did causing him to burp. 

The blue paladin looked down at him, watching the red paladin blush a little in embarrassment. 

“That wasn't a throw up warning right?” he asked earning a small “No.” in response making Lance smirk a little.

“How are you so calm with this? You're gonna be a dad.” Hunk said and then it hit Lance.

He cried, tearfully saying how angry his mum would be at him. Then he cuddled Keith and gave his head a kiss, making the red paladin smile at the affection. 

Over the days, Keith had regular scans. Lance and the others coming in on them just to make sure he was ok or out of curiosity.

Lance had warmed up to the situation quicker than Keith. Keith had warmed up to it after a week.

The whole team was there and Hunk had started crying before Allura revealed anything. Mostly about the fact it was adorable.

“How many?” Lance asked. 

“Four. Four healthy babies.” she said with a smile and Keith paled, glaring at a grinning Lance. 

“Why four?” Keith muttered, looking at the team. Shiro was watching curiously and smiled at Keith when he noticed him looking.

Hunk was crying,saying about how cute they'd be and Pidge, Pidge was poking at Keith’s stomach, asking questions as she did.

“Is more children common with Galra?” she asked.

“Yes it's actually quite common.” Coran stated walking in. “Some can have up to eight.Though that's rare.”

Keith winced a little at the thought and Pidge poking him. 

“...Pidge...Stop doing that.” he said slapping her hand away. “I'm uncomfortable as it is.”

He sighed and tried to walk out of the room,quickly grabbing onto Shiro’s metallic arm the moment he reached him.

Shiro supported him with both hands, looking concerned as he did. The others had noticed too, Lance heading closer to see if everything was ok.

“Are you ok?...You looked..strange.” Shiro said as Lance felt Keith’s head.

“You're not getting sick are you?” Lance asked, worry in his voice. 

“What? No. I'm fine...Just went dizzy that's it. It's nothing to freak out over.” Keith replied sighing as Shiro and Lance shared concerned looks.

Keith rolled his eyes, almost jumping as Lance picked him up. 

“What are you doing?” he said, frowning a little. “I said I was fine.”

“Taking you to the couches.” Lance replied, exiting the room and walking with him in his arms.

Keith huffed and rested his hands on his stomach, feeling it and blushing slightly. 

“Why are you blushing?...You haven't-” 

“No!...Just...How big am I gonna get in the end? If it's noticeable at two months.”he looked up and huffed. “I'm not gonna be able to train or fight...Just barely walking around.” Keith replied.

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek.

“That'll be cute though! Just waddling around,big bump, one hand on your back...Ok maybe the first two things are cute.” Lance said. 

“Cute for you.” Keith muttered with a smile, resting against Lance as they approached the couches. “You won't be dealing with four different babies kicking you.”

Lance sat down with him and continued to hold him.

“How the tables have turned, I'm finally cradling you in my arms.” Lance said with a smirk. 

Keith glared and huffed. He'd never live that down would he?

“I can and will make you move. Anyway I can.” Keith grumbled.

‘You don't mean that.” Lance replied, kissing him.

“We'll see.” Keith muttered, dosing off moments later on Lance’s lap.


	2. 4 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little easier for Keith to the point where he can relax without the worry of throwing up but it brings something he's not crazy on, clothes not fitting right and back pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna almost go up in 2's skip wise with the months. If I get to 8 there's a chance I might possibly do 9 hence the whole almost not quite going up in 2's. 
> 
> Also hopefully you guys enjoy, there's some Broganes added into the mix now too and Klance bonding. 
> 
> Also longer ish chapter yay :)

Lance had found Keith early morning, sat on the table. His legs crossed with a box against his stomach,ripping it open. 

He noticed an empty box of what he decided to call “Scooby snacks” next to Keith. He couldn't still be hungry. Right?

While the dizziness had gone and the morning sickness had faded, the increased appetite had stayed. Honestly Lance thought it might have increased a little more.

He watched Keith ram his hand in and grab a handful of dry weird shaped what Lance assumed was biscuits and shove them into his mouth.

“Enjoying your Scooby snacks?” Lance asked making Keith jump and drop the box on the floor, spilling some which caused him to sulk.

“Scooby what?” he asked swallowing, unfolding his legs and attempting to lie on the table so he could try and grab his treats.

“Nope. You're not doing that mullet.” Lance replied heading over, stopping Keith then picking the box and spilled biscuits up and giving them to him.

“And seriously?..Scooby snacks...Scooby doo? Like there's these teenagers in a van with a dog. Two guys and two girls...There's a hot redhead in it. They solve mysteries.” Lance sighed as he got a blank response.

“Did you watch anything as a kid?” he muttered with a huff as Keith started to eat the biscuits again.

Lance looked down and noticed Keith wasn't wearing the clothes they'd bought. He was wearing his normal black shirt that seemed to roll up now and expose the bump along with some stretch marks.

“Why aren't you wearing the maternity stuff?”

“I'm wearing the pants...I'm not wearing the top. It's just not happening.” Keith said pointing a biscuit at Lance.

“...Just wear it Keith.”

“No.”

“But it's really cute.” 

“I don't do cute Lance.”  
* * *  
Lance managed to get Keith to wear his shirt instead and Lance wore Keith’s. 

Lance picked him up off the table gently placing him down on the floor. He was heavier now he was 4 months but still easy to lift. He was a little more rounded in his face and his stomach a bit more noticeable than before.

“It aches.” Keith muttered rubbing his stomach. 

“Will do after eating a box and a half of Scooby snacks on your own.” Lance said with a smirk, earning a jab in the arm for it.

“You quiz-” he froze and grabbed onto the blue paladin’s arm causing some concern.

“Are you-”

“I feel something...Weird.” Keith almost whispered, looking wide eyed at Lance.

Lance laughed and sat down with him at the table, before gently patting his stomach.

“They're probably moving...Don't look so surprised. It happens around this time..I'm told.” Lance replied with a smirk. 

“I'm as big as a house.” he huffed looking up at Lance.

“I wouldn't go that far cariño.” Lance replied looking confused as Keith got up, holding his back a little as he did.

“I'll be back.” 

“Bathroom break?” Lance asked and the other paladin nodded, heading off.

He almost bumped into Shiro as he walked past. Trying to hurry off before a conversation started up.

“Is he okay?” Shiro asked, grabbing himself some food goo.

“Well he's ate a box and a half of biscuits, I found him sat on the table. But he's ok. Freaked out over some babies movement.” 

Shiro laughed a little and sighed.

“He refused the shirt?”

“Yeah..He hates it I think so I gave him mine.” Lance replied.

“Thanks. For looking after him.” Shiro said with a smile.

Lance smiled and got himself a bowl of food goo. “It's nothing. What kinda guy would I be if I didn't?”  
* * *  
Keith was the last one to return to the table once everyone else was seated. He rubbed at his back a little and headed back to his seat.

Hunk and Pidge smiled at him, asking him a few questions as they ate. 

Keith looked down noticing Coran had made him breakfast and he quickly dug in.

“What does it feel like? Is it weird?..Is anything happening?” Pidge asked with a smile, eating moments later. 

“Course it's weird..Just adjust to it I guess...Adjust to slowly not being able to see your feet. And...Er...Yeah...They're moving.” he replied between mouthfuls. “Can't train though. That pisses me off.” he muttered with a huff.

“So Keith, how are you feeling today man?” Hunk asked eyes lighting up at the fact the babies was moving now. 

“Okay I guess...The sickness has eased a lot. Overall I feel better than I have before...Minus a few symptoms I guess.” he smiled and rammed more food in, Lance staring for a moment.

“Slow down, you're gonna regret it if you don't.” Lance said. 

The red paladin pulled a face and stopped, leaning back a little in his chair. 

“You okay?” Lance asked.

“Mm I'm fine.” he muttered back, closing his eyes.

“Tired?” Shiro asked and Keith nodded, drifting off after a few minutes. 

He began to snore, something that had started during this month. It wasn't as loud as Hunk’s but it was close. 

Lance got up, slowly picking him up and taking him to the couches. Lying him comfortably on his side.  
* * *  
He'd managed to dose for a while only walking up later in the day.

He'd woke up in Lance's room which confused him a little. 

“Hey sleepy head.” Lance said with a smile. “Before you ask Hunk carried you in here.”

“O-Oh..Er what's happening?” Keith asked noticing a bowl filled with what looked like green paste.

“Face masks. I figured you needed-”

“No.” Keith huffed.

“Come on please?...It's relaxing I swear.” 

He sighed and stood up, doing some gentle stretches so wake himself up more before reluctantly sitting down. 

“If anything happens I'm blaming you.” he hissed.

“We're the only ones in here I'm gonna know Keith.” Lance replied, tying up Keith’s hair.

“Wait, what?...” he paused and blushed bright red. “N-No! I mean with the face mask!..Ugh.” 

Lance laughed and began applying the paste on Keith’s face. 

“I know I'm just messing with ya.” he said with a smirk. “Just try not to move you face much. Let it dry when it's all on.”

“It's cold and slimy.” Keith said grumbling.

“Hush it'll dry soon grumpy.” Lance replied kissing his nose.

He smirked and began to sing to Keith, trying to make him smile. 

“In time, I want to be your best friend.” Lance sang and Keith smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I think we've probably gone past friendship Lance.” Keith replied, crossing his arms across his chest moments later gesturing to the bump. 

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled, continuing to sing what Keith recognised as a Red Hot Chilli Peppers song. 

“All on a spaceship persevering. Use my hands for everything but steering.” Lance sang, putting his hands behind his head and suggestively raised his eyebrows up and down making Keith laugh.

“Wait a minute I'm passing out...Win or lose, just like you.” Keith sang after a few minutes and Lance stared before grinning as Keith continued.

So he'd found something Keith knew. He was surprised by how good he could sing.

“10 more reasons, Why I need somebody new, just like you!” they sang shout together, laughing a little moments later.

“I love you.” they said in unison, both blushing before going quiet. It was a comfortable silence. 

He smiled and watched Lance put a face mask on himself a few minutes later before slowly getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Lance asked curiously, half of his face green from the mask.

“I'm gonna go walk around. I kinda need it.” Keith said stretching a little.

“I'll come with. Just gimme a second ok, mi amor.” Lance replied making the red paladin blush.  
* * *  
Lance wandered around the castle with Keith, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

They paused as they bumped into Shiro. 

“You feeling ok buddy?” Shiro asked, smiling as Keith nodded.

“...Lance convinced me to do this.” Keith said gesturing to his face, Shiro smirked a little. 

“He needed a pampering. While he's feeling not too bad.” Lance replied,giving Keith a little squeeze.

“About time he looked after himself.” Shiro said and Keith sulked, complaining as Shiro ruffled his hair. 

He blinked and looked up at Shiro a few moments later, eyes wide.

“...It's happening again.” he muttered and the males shared a confused look.

“Movement?” Lance asked and he nodded causing Shiro and Lance to hug him. 

“Stop being so cute.” Lance muttered.

“I'm not cute.” Keith hissed and Shiro smirked.

“Shiro tell him.” Keith huffed. 

“Not getting involved.” Shiro said with a smirk.

“You're a terrible older brother.” Keith grumbled.

“You don't mean that.” Shiro said and Lance snorted.  
* * *  
Once their face masks was off Keith and Lance stayed with Shiro, sitting on the couches.

Lance listened for a while as the brothers reminisced for a while until Keith rested his head against Shiro’s lap. 

Lance let Keith rest his legs across him, gently rubbing his stomach as he did. He paused for a moment, looking at Shiro and then Keith.

“...I just felt a kick…” he muttered before grinning. “Oh quiznak that's adorable.”

Keith smiled and looked up at Shiro when he touched his flesh hand against Keith. His eyes widened and he looked at him.

“Damn is that just one?” he asked and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Probably Takashi.” he said, looking over at Lance who had shifted positions on the couch.

He had taken to holding the red paladin’s stomach and kissing it, making Keith laugh.

“Knock it off you quiznak.” he said with a smirk.

Lance smirked and stopped, resting his ear against Keith as Shiro watched the pair, rolling his eyes.

“You're gonna give someone a cavity. Both of you.” he said with a smile.

Keith rolled his eyes, facial expression changing a little causing both males to look at him.

“Are you-” Lance asked, being interrupted moments later by a surprise belch, surprising both males.

“Dude…”

He blinked and then laughed moments later at the blushing teenager, who covered his face and groaned. Shiro snorted and shook his head. 

“You're both terrible.” Keith hissed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

“Mm...We love you too gassy.” Lance replied, with a smirk and tears in his eyes.

“I'm not!...” he sighed and pouted, sitting up. The two males saw their chances and hugged him making the red paladin complain.

“Fine I love my brother.” he huffed.

“And?” Lance asked gently poking his stomach.

“And I love my boyfriend too.”he added, smiling as he got a kiss on the cheek. He pulled them a little closer and sighed.

Though he wouldn't admit it he was glad he had them both around.


	3. 6 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months and with it comes some new things that no one is prepared for.
> 
> Also Keith is a stubborn little shit who won't do as he's told pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter longer than the other two :) mostly cause I was unsure on how to end.

His stomach was a lot more noticeable now and his ankles slightly swollen, it began to affect his movement. 

He walked almost leaning back with a hand against his lower back, occasionally he would stumble but quickly recover or one of the other paladins would steady him.

He was clumsy at this point which was extremely weird for him and the rest of the team. He'd almost stumbled into the table, Lance quickly grabbing him and sitting him down. 

They'd been eating breakfast when Keith spoke up, eyes wide and one hand on his stomach.

“Er...I think I just felt one of them hiccup.” he said, the whole team looking at him moments later. 

Lance beamed leaning over and feeling , laughing a little as Hunk practically rushed over to do the same. 

“Oh man that's adorable!...I think I just felt something.” Hunk said, tearing up. 

“One rolled over. I think.” Keith replied, Hunk beginning to cry.

Lance smirked and rolled his eyes,resting his face against Keith’s stomach.

“I don't think I'm feeling anything. Maybe they'r-” Lance was interrupted by a kick, jumping moments later.

“Quiznak.” he hissed, noticing Keith wince. 

“What happened?” Hunk asked looking at the two with concern.

“One just kicked me...Hard…” he grumbled and Keith snorted.

“Maybe you was too close.” Keith replied.

“Hunk’s close too.”

“They all like Hunk.” Keith replied earning a wide smile from Hunk.

“And not daddy?” Lance asked, frowning and Keith rolled his eyes.

“They all get really excited about you.” Keith rested his hand against Lance’s head. “She adores you.” 

“She?” the team asked and he bit his lip.

“Oh shit...I forgot to mention about genders...Er..Three boys and a girl.” he said nervously. “Baby brain.”  
* * *  
They'd celebrated after breakfast the boys and Pidge though somewhat reluctant giving Keith a group hug.

Lance and Hunk cried, Shiro was pretty speechless and Pidge was just fascinated by the whole thing, gently touching his bump. 

The celebration however didn't last long as the team was assigned a mission to explore a planet and check if the locals was hostile or not.

Keith seemed to get excited about it, making the kicks more frequent but not as hard. According to Lance he bounced slightly and it was the most adorable thing.

He seemed to almost waddle over to Lance making the blue paladin laugh.

“Holy fuck I was right! This is adorable!” he laughed.

“I want come.” Keith huffed, changing the subject.

“How can you?...You're in no fit state to get in your lion. There's no way you could get down to her.”

“I need to get out. It's driving me quiznaking crazy. I can just come in yours or call Red and she'll come get me.” Keith said, folding his arms.

Lance was about to say it was a bad idea but paused, eyes widening as he pinched Keith’s nose.

“Tip your head back!” he said looking around. “Shiro!”

“Why?” Keith asked, voice sounding weird thanks to Lance. 

“You're having a nosebleed. Seriously just do it.”

Keith huffed and listened doing as he was told. 

“What is it?” Shiro asked hurrying over, looking a little startled.

“He randomly started getting a nosebleed!” Lance said still holding Keith’s nose.  
* * *  
With some tissue they managed to stop it fairly quickly but it didn't stop Lance from being worried as he watched Keith slowly suit up.

“Keith...Please stay put.”

“No.” he hissed, squeezing his feet into his boots. “Help me out with this.” he said gesturing to the suit.

“No. You're staying put.” Shiro and Lance replied in unison.

The red paladin sighed and furrowed his brows. 

“It's bullshit!” he hissed, looking at them both, folding his arms and beginning to pout.

Shiro had grew up with that pout so he could handle it a little longer than Lance. Lance gave up pretty quickly and helped Keith zip up his suit and put his armour on.

“Your ankles and hands are a little swollen...Are you sure you can manage?...Like hold your Bayard and stuff?” Lance asked and Keith nodded.

“It's those cheeks...I swear he looks more adorable with chubby cheeks.” Lance muttered heading off to go grab Blue.  
* * *  
Lance had insisted that Keith sit on his lap in the lion and reluctantly after a lot of insisting, Keith did so.

He sat sideways, leaning against Lance, fast asleep, drooling and snoring. His bump seeming to kick at random points making Lance wear the proudest smile.

“Ok which one of you is playing Soccer with him?” he muttered with a smirk, looking down as he felt another kick a little harder than the last. 

Lance gasped dramatically and pretended to look hurt.

“Did you just kick daddy?” he muttered,smirking a little. “I was gonna sing to you all but kicker McClain made you all lose out. Sorry.”

He heard a snort and an aww from the coms and blushed bright red. He might have forgot to turn it off before speaking to the bump. 

The snort from Shiro and Hunk the aww, who was now crying into the com.

“Was you just-” Pidge asked.

“Don't want to talk about it.” Lance replied quickly, blushing.

“You was talking to them dude! It was really adorable!” Hunk said with a sniff. “Sing to them please, it'll be even cuter.”

Shiro laughed as he heard Lance make a few flustered sounds.

“You don't need to be embarrassed. People do that Lance.” Shiro replied.

Lance sighed and began to hum a Disney song, laughing after a few moments as he felt a couple of kicks.

“You like that?” he asked, deciding to sing I See The Light softly. 

He decided to change the pronouns as he sang, gently brushing some hair from Keith’s face before moving his hand back to his stomach.

He smiled and then sang another this time from Tarzan,smiling a little as the kicks calmed down.

He didn't notice that Keith had woke up,or the com had gone quiet. 

“...Was you just randomly singing?” Keith asked and he jumped, blushing.

“No. He was singing to them. It was so cute. He was talking to them too.” Hunk said through the com.

Keith had gone quiet until they landed, turning his com off and talking to Lance. 

“Can you...Do it more?” he asked , rubbing his head. “They like singing I think...It calms them.” 

Lance nodded and gave him a hug,kissing his head then stomach.

“Love you and love you guys too.” he said sighing when he heard the team react to it. “I should really turn this off..”  
* * *  
Keith stood up, holding his back heading out of the blue lion with Lance.

“Quiznak...I think you managed to get them to sleep.” he said, smiling.

Lance couldn't hide the grin spreading across his face.

“I'm a baby whisper! Soother...Whatever…” he said with a smirk, patting Keith’s stomach. 

He winced when he felt a hiccup moments later. 

“Did I wake them up?” he asked and Keith shrugged.

The mission wasn't too hard or dangerous. Keith got to stay out for a while until his back ached a little more and he ended up with another nosebleed so Lance took him back whilst Shiro was attempting to get the locals to form an alliance.

Keith didn't recall the name of the planet or species, Lance said they looked like bird people. Harpies as he put it.

Once they got back, Lance helped him out of his suit first, then took off his own. Keith had reluctantly put on the full maternity outfit, he had to at least try it.

He'd stolen Lance’s lion slippers and was sat down, resting his feet on the couch.

“So you've stole my slippers?” came a familiar voice as he walked closer.

“They're the comfiest thing for my aching feet Lance.”

“Y’know I can make you some.” Lance said,sitting next to him.

He put an arm around Keith and relaxed, noticing his expression change.

“Everything okay mi amor?”

Keith blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Just itchy.” he muttered, scratching at his stomach.

“You're not allergic to anything right?” Lance asked.

“No, it's just a symptom of this I think.”

He smiled at Keith and gave him a gentle squeeze then a kiss.

“If you're still grumpy about training. We can do some one day. No robot or bayard though. Just hand to hand if you want. I'll just be blocking.” Lance said. 

“I don't think I can. I'll just fall on my ass trying to fight.” 

“How about we make cakes at some point then?” he asked and smirked as Keith’s eyes lit up. He had a major sweet tooth.

“I'd like that..” Keith replied giving him a kiss.  
* * *  
A week later the team had disappeared to the space mall, getting Keith more snacks and anything he needed.

He had decided to come, not as fast as everyone else but thanks to Lance he was able to keep up.

He had somehow convinced the team to allow him to wear slippers and this time they wasn't Lance's. But a pair of red lion slippers Lance had recently made for him.

They'd found a sweet shop and Keith’s eyes lit up, so the team was dragged in by Lance. Pidge helped herself to gobstoppers and gummy worms, Hunk and Shiro got a few chocolate bars and Keith and Lance , they got enough for three people. Different colours of chocolate bars and gummy sweets. Both seemed to smile sheepishly. 

After that they went to the food court, everyone except Keith buying something. He drank what Lance classed as a space Capri Sun and munched happily on one of his chocolate bars.

“Is it good baby?” Lance asked and Keith nodded.

He didn't finish, wrapping the rest up and standing up.

“Where are you going?” Pidge asked.

“For a walk...I think I saw a store I wanna check out.”

“I'll come with!” Lance exclaimed, quickly getting up.  
* * *  
Keith linked his arm, still drinking his “space Capri Sun”, leaning a little against him.

“So...Where's this store?”

“Right there.” Keith replied, pointing to a nearby shop.

“Pet store?...Babe we have a cow.” 

Keith sighed and lead the way in.

“I'm just looking.”

He didn't realise his mindset would change the moment he entered.

Lance eyed up a Yupper pup while Keith looked at an alien bird. It looked familiar to a Macaw except it was pink, purple and blue and seemed to have glowing neon pink eyes.

“I like this.” Keith stated and Lance looked over and smirked.

“Oh the bi bird?” Lance asked, pointing out it matched the flag. “Do you think Allura would let us have another pet?”

Keith turned to him with a sad, disappointed expression.

“Probably not. Come on let's go.”

Lance hunched at the expression and caved, buying him the bird and heading out of the store with a large cage on wheels and two large food bags inside.

Keith smiled at the alien bird on his shoulder, giving it little rubs on its beak and stomach.

“So what will you name him?” Lance asked smiling at the scene. 

“....Saucer?” Keith replied with a shrug , looking as the bird, attempted to preen his hair.

“...This is after candy isn't? Those UFO things you saw.” Lance said and Keith sighed in defeat. Caught out. 

“Why's he doing that?” 

“What? Preening?...He's just trying to fix up my hair.” Keith replied and Lance snorted.

Lance made kiss noises as he approached Saucer before gently stroking his finger against his feathers.

Keith watched and smiled and the pair didn't even notice the team rush over.

“Did you buy that?” Pidge asked with a grin, looking up at the bird curiously.

“Have you ever had a bird?” Hunk asked and Shiro interrupted. 

“He has.” he said, folding his arms. “Now tell me why you have a bird again.”

“I really wanted Saucer...He looked almost like my old one...Species wise.” Keith said, smiling as Saucer hopped up onto his head.

“...I caved and bought him the bird Shiro. I can't say no to him...He's too adorable. Plus...Bi bird...I can't say no to that.”

“Saucer?” Shiro laughed and Keith huffed. “You're just going through snack names huh?”

He blushed and scowled, looking up at the bird.

“First Skittles-”

“Wait what?” Lance interrupted and smirked. 

Keith grumbled, feeling a few kicks as he did.

“You named your dog after a meme Shiro. So shut up.” he huffed, rubbing his stomach. 

“Fair point. Come on let's get grumpy back to the castle.” Shiro replied, putting an arm around his little brother. 

Saucer stayed on Keith’s head,staring at Shiro. He squawked startling almost everyone except Keith.

“Babe why did he do that?” Lance asked.

“They make noise Lance. Alien bird or not. He's happy I know it.” Keith said lifting a hand up and rubbing Saucer’s head.

The bird purred and the team was confused,Keith wasn't. 

“He likes it.” he said with a smile.  
* * *  
Lance set the cage up, putting Saucer’s food in it while Keith took a nap.

Saucer seemed to be preening him again making Lance smirk. He flew over to Lance moments later making him scream.

He calmed when Saucer landed on his shoulder and squawked.

Though he liked the bi flag alien bird, he would have been happier if Keith would have choose a Yupper.


	4. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something extra, set after their mission but before they go to the space mall so Keith's still at 6 months.
> 
> Basically just Lance and Keith in this having some moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short little thing until I write him at 8 months.
> 
> Hopefully it's okay

Lance woke up with an arm draped around him, and the bump pressed up against his stomach. 

He looked down at Keith, mullet a mess and mouth open slightly as he snored.

Lance rolled his eyes and kissed his head, giving him a hug. They'd been sharing a bed since they'd found out about this whole pregnancy situation. 

Sometimes Keith would be in his own room but mostly he came into Lance’s room. 

Usually the kicks got worse at night and Lance could help sometimes humming and quietly singing to help ease it. Whenever Keith tried to do it he just got annoyed.

Sometimes it didn't work though and Keith ended up staying awake all night, Lance would stay up with him holding his hand and continuing to try and ease the kicking for Keith. 

Lance crawled over him carefully, heading towards the bathroom whilst Keith slept. Going to take off his face mask.  
* * *  
When he'd come back, Keith was sat up, awake and rubbing his stomach.

“You feeling ok?” Lance asked. “Did you not sleep great?”

“I'm ok, I only slept at 3am...I think...But it's not that.”

“What's wrong then?” Lance asked, walking to him.

“It might sound kinda weird coming from me but I'm scared Lance.” Keith said sighing.

“Why are you scared?...Cause of the pregnancy?” he asked and Keith nodded.

Lance sat next to him and put an arm around him.

“I'm not gonna say it's ok or don't worry about it cause that's a pretty stupid thing to say. But I think I understand like I'm scared too...I can't imagine what it's like.” he said looking at Keith.

“Just know I'm sticking it out with you until the end, I'll always be here when you need me.” he smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you. We're gonna be there for each other ok?” Keith replied. 

“Of course, we're a team after all.”  
* * *  
Later in the afternoon Lance had surprised Keith. He placed his hands over Keith eyes and guided him forward.

“Where are you talking me?”

“It's a surprise Keith.”

“Can you give me a hint?” Keith asked with a huff. 

“It smells nice and it's warm.”

“That's a terrible hint Lance...You?”

Lance blushed, rolled his eyes and lead him into the bathroom.

“No it's an object...One more guess before I show you.” 

Keith huffed and played along.

“Er...Candle?”

“Candle?” Lance asked, raising a brow and moving his hands from Keith’s eyes. “I ran you a bath you quiznak.” he said with a smirk.

“Where can I get a candle from in space?”

Keith shrugged and stared at it.

“Why?”

“Because you're aching more...Maybe it'll help ease it.” Lance said.

Keith seemed to accept that answer and without warning began to undress.

“Whoa! Whoa! Aren't you gonna wait until I turn around or something?” Lance said, face burning crimson.

“What?...We're dating. You don't need to turn around.” Keith replied, looking back at him. “Besides I'm...Gonna need some help getting in.” 

Lance had zoned out, checking the red paladin out before he was snapped back into reality. 

“Lance!...Help me in...Please? Instead of staring at my ass.”

Lance nodded,face bright red as he grabbed his hands, slowly helping him get in and ease his way down into the tub.

“Is it okay?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Keith.  


“It's great. Thanks.” Keith replied returning the kiss and smiling.  
* * *  
Lance had left him alone for a while in the tub, smiling as he walked back in noticing how relaxed Keith looked for a change.

He'd left him his new red lion slippers and a dressing gown for when he got out. 

Lance walked over and poked Keith, thinking he'd fallen asleep in the bathtub. 

“Keith?...Keith? You asleep?”

“......No.” he muttered, trying to hide a yawn.

“You was.” Lance replied with a smirk, resting his arms against the tub.

“Was not.”

“Was. Now do you want to get out?” Lance said.

Keith nodded and Lance stood up,helping him up and out watching the bath automatically drain.

Lance grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, helping him dry off. 

“Hunk’s figured out how to make cookies and the others are down at some nursery in the castle.”

Keith’s eyes lit up at the mention of cookies making Lance laugh as he passed him the dressing gown then helped him put on his slippers. 

Keith tied up the dressing gown and raised a brow. 

“There's a nursery?”

“Apparently. Allura took them to see it. It's filled with baby stuff so good news is we don't need to get much for it...Minus clothes and diapers...Formula…” Lance stated causing relief to wash over Keith.  
* * *  
They headed to the living room while Hunk baked the cookies, both waiting eagerly for them.

Lance decided to give Keith a massage while they waited to get rid of any more aches and honestly it was heaven for Keith. 

He stayed at that for what felt like ages before giving his feet a rub.

Lance watched as Keith started to dose, one hand on his stomach. He continued the foot rub until Keith fell asleep, stopping and kissing his cheek when he did.

“I'll wake you up when they're done and cool.” he whispered.


	5. 8 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little harder again for Keith but Lance knows how to ease the stress and anxiety.
> 
> More bonding moments :)
> 
> Sorry Keith :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if this is longer than chapter 3 or the same length. It's fun to write.
> 
> Also side note, talking suggestions for the babies names. 3 boys and a girl.
> 
> Also another thing would you guys like an extra before the whole nine months of him like 2 weeks in or like still at eight months and the boys like going on a little date?

At 8 months his weight gain had increased a lot more causing some stress. Any bigger and he was afraid Lance would have no room in the bed.

Keith worded it that he was “As big as a house.” which Lance denied time and time again, giving him kisses and telling him he looked great. It was comforting but it didn't ease the unfamiliar self consciousness. 

He was officially banned from missions much too his dislike. He'd as Lance put it threw the biggest temper tantrum the castle had ever seen then cried after it. It only meant one thing, the mood swings had returned.

It's not like he'd been banned for no reason, he'd been banned after he was caught breathless after just walking from his room to the main room. Another symptom that had got a little worse during this month but what he and the team and been assured it was normal. 

Another reason he'd been banned from missions was due to frequent bathroom breaks. He couldn't afford to keep stopping the team every single time and it wouldn't be safe for him or babies.

So he was basically grounded, forced to stay in the castle and spend time with Allura and Coran and his new alien parrot, Saucer. He couldn't even visit the space mall with them because Lance had been researching pregnancy and found out flying at this point was a no go.

Keith huffed and slowly got up, deciding to have a walk around the castle and if he got tired or breathless he'd head to his room or the couches. 

Saucer flew after him, landing on his shoulder and whistling at him before preening Keith’s black hair.

Keith smirked and rolled his eyes. Lance must have taught him that. 

He gently rubbed Saucer’s head and smiled, not noticing Coran getting closer and closer. Keith tripped and Coran’s eyes widened.

Coran was quick on his feet, grabbing Keith before he fell and holding him close, feeling hard kicks as he did.

“That was a close one. You're lucky I was here.” Coran said, looking concerned.

“Yeah...I got distracted and kinda...Tripped over my own feet.” he looked up at Coran and bit his own lip.

Coran noticed his eyes filling up and guided him back to the living room, resting an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey...Don't cry it's okay. Nothing happened.” Coran said trying to soothe the paladin.

Keith began to sob and Coran began to feel sorry for him, pulling him into a hug and gently rubbing his back. 

“Shh shh you're safe...They're safe.If it makes you feel any better we can scan you.” Coran said and Keith sniffed and nodded.  
* * *  
He held his stomach the whole way to the medical bay, linking his arm with Coran’s as he did. 

The poor boy looked terrified. Something he'd never seen from him. He'd never seen him cry so hard either or look so washed out.

“Have you been sleeping Keith?” Coran asked and Keith looked up slowly.

“I've been really restless.” he practically whispered.

“Maybe go take a nap after this. It might help ease you...I suggest Nunvil but I don't think it would be best considering your condition.” 

Coran watched the boy tremble as they got closer and closer to the medical bay and by the time they got there he was trembling so badly he couldn't even manage to speak.

Coran gave the teenager a hug. He'd carry Keith in if he wasn't heavy and if he himself was younger. Instead he stayed hugging him until Keith’s trembling eased up.

“It's ok...It's ok...Just tell me when you're ready ok?” Coran said and a few minutes later Keith spoke up, voice still small. 

“I'm ready.”  
* * *  
“See?...Nothing to worry about. Four healthy infants.” Coran said

Keith looked pale and drained. Even his lips did which was strange. Was he always this pale?

“Is everything okay with you?” he asked Keith.”Are you normally so pale?”

Keith shook his head and held it moments later, clearly regretting that.

“I've been pale a lot lately...I kinda don't feel great….Like dizzy and I just...Can't concentrate...” Keith said. “Is that bad?...”

Coran looked concerned.

“We can do a blood test.” he said.  
* * *  
“It seems you have..Anemia..Iron deficiency. It's pretty common in pregnancy it seems. We need to treat this. Quickly.” Coran said as they headed out of the medical bay.

“So I need more iron...Where can I find stuff with iron in while I'm in space?” Keith huffed, letting Coran guide him back to the couches.

“I should get in contact with the others. They'll be able to buy something.” Coran said. “It's nothing to worry about if you at least get something to treat it...Food or something.”

“No!...No...Don't.” Keith looked up and bit his lip nervously. “Well yeah say about food or pills or anything..Just don't say why ok?”

“Just don't tell Lance. Please don't tell him.”  
* * *  
Coran got on it quickly, as Keith tried to relax on the couch though honestly it was difficult. It was a bad time to get such a thing as anemia when stuck in space.

He was stressed and anxious about the whole thing. He'd almost fell and without Coran being there who knows what would have happened and then he found out due to his age and pregnancy he'd got anemia. It wasn't the best day.

Saucer decided to stay back, perched on his cage, watching Keith. 

The paladin groaned a little and changed positions frequently on the couch. His ribs was sensitive and sore, well his whole body ached. He was drained both physically and emotionally. 

Before he knew it he could feel himself falling asleep.  
* * *  
Lance had been confused when his helmet began speaking. He'd decided to bring it, in case Keith needed anything or if something happened at the castle.

He quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom, and went into a stall, placing it on his head. He didn't know who'd be watching him and the bathroom seemed the safest, camera free place.

“Hello?” Lance whispered. 

“O-Oh Lance?..Is anyone else with you?” Coran asked through his com.

“Er...No?..I came into the bathroom to talk...Why?” he muttered. 

“Well it's just….We need meat...And vegetables…And that thing you earthlings call cereal.” Coran said.

“....Why?...I thought we was good food wise?” Lance asked.

“We are!...It's just...K...We need them.”

“You was gonna say Keith wasn't you?...Is he ok? Where is he?” Lance asked, concern coming through in his voice. 

“Er...H-He’s fine.” 

“Coran?...Put me on to him.” Lance said.

“He's...He's in the bathroom.” 

“Seriously?” Lance asked and sighed. He seemed to have bought it. Though Keith probably wouldn't be happy with it. 

Lance heard footsteps moments later and a yawn. 

“Coran?...Who are you talking to?” it was Keith.

“Keith?”

Keith went quiet and Lance wasn't sure why.

“We need anything with iron in it.” Keith said moments later. “Or something like iron.”

“Why iron, baby?...”

“I-It doesn't matter.” Keith stuttered and Lance bit his lip. 

Coran was about to say something, Lance heard something before something else stopped Coran. 

“Don't tell him.” Keith whispered but Lance heard.

“....Don't tell me what baby?” Lance asked.

“...Lance it's nothing.” Keith replied. 

“...I'm coming back. I'll tell Hunk what you need and I'm coming back. No objections, it's final. You can't stop me.” Lance hissed, his voice sounding like it was shaking. 

“Lance no. Please I'm fine I swear.”

And then Lance ended the com link.  
* * *  
“I'm going back. They're hiding something. Keith needs something with iron in it. Or something like iron. Ok Hunk?”

“Ok.” Hunk didn't try to object , waving Lance off as he headed out of the mall. He knew he couldn't get through to him.

Lance practically sprinted to his lion and flew back to the castle cursing as he sped up. He just knew something had happened. He could tell by the way Keith spoke.  
* * *  
By the time he finally got back to the castle he rushed into the living room to find Keith and Coran. 

He huffed and took off his helmet, throwing it down and heading over. His eyes was red and tears was already dribbling down his face. He was stressed and concerned.

He was going to say something, he was going to be mad that something was being hidden from him until he noticed Coran holding Keith close. 

He noticed the paladin shaking and figured he was probably crying judging by the fact Coran rubbed his back. It made him feel worried.

“Keith?” Lance said quietly, wincing as he noticed him flinch.

Coran nudged the teen gently and he turned around, looking over at Lance.

“Oh baby...Come here.” Lance said, opening his arms which Keith headed into. “I'm sorry. I was really concerned and I freaked out...You've not been looking right and I just...Thought something bad happened.” he sniffed and gave him a gentle cuddle. 

“He...Nearly fell.” Coran said and Lance’s eyes widened. “Not to worry. Good old Coran caught him. He was terrified after it though.”

Lance continued the cuddle, kissing Keith’s head and sighing. 

“Everything's ok now though...Right?”

“I'm anemic Lance. Please don't panic.”Keith muttered and somehow Lance managed to pick him up, placing him down on the couch and sitting next to him.

“That explains the food request.” Lance muttered.

“I'm sorry this has been a sucky day.” he muttered then showered him with kisses making Keith laugh.

“I'm gonna help make it better though. And we're gonna treat your anemia. Everything's gonna work out. It's ok.” Lance sighed, putting an arm around him.

“I've got just the thing that'll help calm you down. Stress won't do you or them any good.”  
* * *  
Lance had disappeared for what felt like ages and Keith had honestly forgot what was happening until Lance came back for him.

“It's ready.” he said, helping Keith up and holding his hand.

“What is?”

“I ran a bath...Did you forget what I said?” Lance said, smiling a little as he did.

“...Yeah...Sorry.”

“Baby brain babe..I'll forgive you.” Lance replied kissing his head.

He guided him into the bathroom, helped him undress then ease into and finally sit in the tub. 

The red paladin blushed as Lance undressed.

“W-What are you doing?” he stuttered. 

“Getting in with you...Make room…” Lance said, resting a leg against the tub,smirking a little as Keith stared.

“Like...We're gonna bathe? Together?...As a couple?” he was sure Keith’s voice had gone higher.

“Yeah we are a couple after all. Besides this shouldn't be a big deal after I got you in that situation.” Lance said, pointing at the bump.

Keith nodded, blush dying down a little as he made as much room as he could manage. Then Lance climbed in and sat down.

“You look so cute.” he said with a smile. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Keith asked.

“Massage you. Gimme the closest body part.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and put his feet on Lance's shoulders, instead of in his open hands, wearing a smirk as he did.

“I'm not a foot rest, you smart ass.” Lance huffed , gently moving his feet. “Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Lance said and Keith followed instructions. Lance smirked and lowered his hands into the water, laughing when he heard a shriek moments later.

“Did you just squeeze my ass?!”

“....Maybe~” Lance replied before moving his hands and rubbing Keith’s back. 

Keith was going to complain until the back rub started. At that point his aches and tension was beginning to melt away.

“Keith?”

“Mm?”

“Er...We haven't picked out any baby names. We've only got a month to do it.” Lance said, a little bit of stress in his voice.

“Quiznak!” Keith hissed, sounding stressed. He'd forgot to discuss it with Lance or even think about it. 

“No worries we can try another day. And if we don't come up with any we can ask for suggestions.” Lance said.

“Can we...Make something when we get out?” Keith asked changing the subject.

“We already made something.” Lance said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and resting his hands on the bump. “Well...Somethings…”

The red paladin blushed and rolled his eyes.

“You know I don't mean that Lance.”  
* * *  
Once they was done they headed to the kitchen. Lance now wearing his blue and gold pajamas and Keith wearing brand new pajamas with some cute alien creature on them. Something he figured Lance had a say on. It felt weird wearing them.

They was a size bigger but they was comfortable.

Lance helped him onto the counter, grabbing a bowl and a few ingredients, preheating the oven moments later.

“I'm best at cookies. So we're gonna go for them...If you want cakes Hunk’s your man. His chocolate lava cake is to die for.” Lance said, eyes lighting up.

Keith seemed to lick his lips at the thought, making Lance smirk as he emptied all the ingredients into the bowl. He worked with what he had or anything that was a close enough substitute.

“Ok mix it up.” Lance said handing him a spork with a sheepish smile. “Only thing I could find.”

Keith looked determined, sticking his tongue out slightly before mixing.

Lance watched him, blushing slightly and smiling at him until he was done.

“You're too cute.” he muttered, dunking a finger in the mix and booping Keith on the nose with said finger. 

Keith squirmed a little and began to carefully pour the mix on a tray, handing it to Lance when he was done. 

The blue paladin opened the door,placing the tray in carefully and closing the door. He looked up noticing Keith had the spork in his mouth.

“You're eating the mix huh?” Lance asked.

“.....Maybe.” Keith said slowly removing it and dunking it back the bowl to get more mix. “Want some?”

“Nah you're ok...Enjoy.” Lance said, leaning in and kissing Keith’s nose.

“Ugh...Gross..Did you lick me?” he huffed and Lance smirked.

“You had cookie mix on you...” he said kissing him.

Keith squirmed a little, grabbing the spork from the bowl.

Flicking it at Lance, getting some spare mix on him.

Lance recoiled and froze for a moment and smirked.

“Oh?..You starting something?” 

“Maybe.” Keith replied, laughing a little as Lance grabbed some mix and flicked it back at him. 

Then that was it. The pair had a mini brawl until the spare mixture was completely gone and they was both a mess. 

Lance climbed up onto the counter, leaning over Keith and kissing him. Relaxing the moment Keith returned it. Lance always knew how to make him feel better.


	6. Extra #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends some time with the paladins and Lance is struggling with stress.
> 
> Still at 8 months.
> 
> Decided he needed to spend some time with the other paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the last extra :)
> 
> Sorry Lance and you too Keith. Actually this whole fic is just sorry Keith as he deals with symptoms. 
> 
> Also next chapter names will be picked out.
> 
> 9 will be hopefully coming soon, not sure when sorry mostly have to see if I can think up something quick.

Today he'd decided to do laundry duty today despite Lance's protests. He'd taken Pidge with him just so he wouldn't be bored and Lance would be more at ease. 

She leaned against a dryer or what Keith assumed was a dryer as he loaded the clothes into the washer.

“Right fuck, marry, kill.” Pidge said and he laughed.

“What the fuck?...Seriously?” Keith asked with a smirk. 

“Seriously.” Pidge replied.

“Ok what's my options?” 

“All the options are Lance.” she said with a smirk. “Ok seriously. Bigfoot, Nessie and Lance.”

“Is Lance also a cryptid?”

“Yes Lance is also a cryptid Keith.”

“Which one?”

“Mothman.” she said snorting when she noticed Keith’s eyes light up. 

“Er...Fuck Bigfoot, marry Lance, kill Nessie.” Keith said , laughing a little at Pidge’s horrified gasp.

“You'd kill my wife?” Pidge asked.

Sorry.” Keith said with a smirk. “Ok your turn. Nessie, Nyma, or a mermaid.”

“Mermaids are real. Can't use two real things.” Pidge argued.

“Fine Nessie, Nyma or a Kappa.” he said closing the washing machine and starting it up.

“Fuck...Nyma...Sorry Lance, marry Nessie again, kill the Kappa.” she said stepping away from the dryer.

“I can't fuck a Kappa.”Pidge said leading the way out, someone else would move the clothes to the dryer when they was done. 

Keith followed, holding his back a little. He smirked and rolled his eyes. He covered his mouth a few times, taking a few deep breaths as he did.

Pidge slowed down, walking next to Keith and looking up at him.

“You feeling ok?” 

“Just nauseous I guess….Only got a day of freedom from it.” he replied and almost without thinking ruffled up her hair. “Don't worry I'm gonna be fi-”

He hunched and shook his head, resting his hands on his knees and beginning to retch. 

“Pidge...C-Can you...Go get...L-Lance?” he asked causing her to rush off.  
* * *  
“So he was fine before doing laundry?” Lance asked.

“Yeah and fine after. He just drained and kept covering his mouth when we was walking..It honestly happened pretty quickly.” she replied.

Pidge returned with Lance, Lance looking at Keith with concern the moment he saw him, hunched over and throwing up. Stress crossing Lance's features quickly then seeming to be masked just as fast.

He headed over and rubbed his back.

“Aw baby did you not make it to the bathroom in time?” he asked, patting his back. He felt him shiver a little and sniff moments later. His nose was running. 

“N-No...It happened before I could get there.” he muttered, beginning to stop. 

Keith slowly stood, leaning against Lance who held him close, gently running a hand through his hair. 

“You wanna go lie down?...I'll clean up.” Lance asked and Keith nodded weakly.

“Pidge, please go take him to the sofas.”

She grabbed Keith’s hand and lead the way to the couches.

“You'll feel ok soon babe, I promise!” Lance yelled with a weak smile.  
* * *  
Pidge guided him to a couch, grabbing him a juice pouch and giving him it. 

Keith began to slowly drink it,zoning out as he did, until he heard someone.

“Keith? Everything okay?” it was Shiro but it still startled him, making him squeeze the juice pouch, causing it to spray into his mouth and drip out of his nose moments as he coughed.

Shiro smirked a little and sat next to him, putting an arm around his little brother. 

“Sorry.”

“No you're not. You're trying not to laugh.” Keith huffed, using his shirt to wipe his face.

“He threw up in the hall.” Pidge said moments later with a sigh. “Lance wants him to lie down.”

“Speaking of Lance, I'm gonna go check on him.” she said leaving as Shiro got Keith to lie down against him.

“So is the sickness back or are you genuinely unwell. If you are you have to tell us.” Shiro said, brushing Keith’s hair from his face or attempting to. “Your hair's covered in puke.”

“I'm not sick Tashi. It's just come back that's it.”  
Shiro looked at him and smiled.

“You haven't called me that since you was five.” Shiro said, trying again to move Keith’s hair back.

He notice Keith’s cheeks beginning to turn red and smirked.

“Are you blushing?” Shiro asked.

“No…” Keith replied, the redness quickly spreading to his whole face and neck. He looked confused. 

“Is it hot in here?” he asked, grabbing his shirt and fanning himself with it.

“No. Are you sure you're okay?” 

Keith huffed and quickly removed his shirt, his older brother could see he was sweating a lot.

“Do you have a fever?”

“No Shiro. I'm just really quiznaking hot. It feels like a sauna in here.” Keith hissed, unbuttoning his pants.

“Keith please don't.” Shiro said,sighing. “What if Pidge walks in?”

“I'm not gonna get completely naked.” Keith grumbled, standing up and taking off his pants. He sat back down and slumped against Shiro in just his boxers. 

“You have no shame.” Shiro said with a sigh. 

“I'm really hot...I'm all gross, just let me do what I want.” he replied to Shiro.

“You're gonna stick to me Keith.” 

“Just let me ride this out. If I stick to you we'll deal with that later.”

“I'm gonna get you something cold.” Shiro said, standing up causing Keith to hiss.

“Can't you just put your other arm on me. It's cold.”

“Won't be cold enough.” Shiro replied.

“Tashi...Tashi please?...” 

“Tashi?” a familiar voice asked, Lance.

Pidge and Lance walked into the room. Lance turning red as he did.

“Why are you just in your boxers?” Pidge asked.

“It's too hot.” Keith replied.

Lance headed over, pulling a face as he did. 

“You're sweating like a lot. And you're really red.” Lance said. 

“Hot flush.” Pidge replied looking at Keith as the realisation hit. 

His eyes lit up as Shiro returned.

“Here. Cold juice pouch.” he said sitting next to him and offering him a juice pouch,which Keith practically snatched from him.

“Thanks Tashi.” he smiled and placed it against his head,sighing in relief as he did.

“Where did Tashi come from?” Lance asked.

“Keith used to call it me until he was five. He didn't like saying my full name.”

“It was too hard...Probably.” Keith muttered, sinking into the couch. 

He looked over at Lance, noticing his smile fade and his body sink slightly. It was so subtle, he did a double take just to check if he hadn't imagined it.

“Lance are you feeling ok?” Keith asked.

Lance jumped and straightened up, a fake smile returning.

“I should be asking you that. I'm fine. Don't worry about it.” he replied. Though he didn't sound completely right. Maybe he was just tired.  
* * *  
Night time hadn't been easy. It hadn't been for around a week and stress was building more and more for Lance.

Keith stayed close to Lance the whole night, gripping onto him. He hadn't slept long and Lance hadn't either.

Every time he'd fall asleep, he'd have a nightmare and scream causing Lance to jolt up and attempt to soothe him.

After the third time of it happening later into the night, Keith had just decided to stay awake.

The bump would kick Lance awake frequently, until the most sleep the pair probably had was maybe an hour between them.

Come morning Keith stared up at the ceiling, then cast his gaze to Lance who was slowly sitting up. He looked awful honestly.

“I'm sorry.” Keith said.

“It's fine baby. It happens.” Lance replied with a yawn, climbing over Keith and getting up.

Keith followed him moments later, heading to breakfast with him. The pair yawned and Keith walked into a chair, knocking his bare foot against it and coming out with several curse words no one had heard him utter before. 

He looked horrible too as he sat, shivering visibly and covering his mouth. Nausea present.

“We didn't sleep well.” Keith muttered, face planting the table with a dull thud. Snoring moments later. 

Lance hunched and headed over, checking he was ok. Stress showing for a second before being masked again.  
* * *  
Lance headed off with the team to train after breakfast, Keith still fast asleep but now placed on a couch, smushed against some pillows. 

When he finally awoke he saw Lance heading out of the training room, well power walking out. 

“We're not done yet, we need to talk about what happened back there.” Shiro said sternly.

“I really don't want to talk about it. It was an accident.”

“Your aim was completely off. You almost shot Pidge!” Shiro growled. 

“I know I know. I'm sorry...I'm just so exhausted.” Lance replied, rushing over to the couch.

Shiro sighed as Pidge and Hunk came out, looking over at Lance as they did.

“Lance?” Keith asked and something in Lance snapped.

“What?!...What do you want?!” he yelled. “Lance do this, Lance do that. I need this, I need that. Well you know what? I need fucking sleep!” his eye twitched as he glared at the paladin. 

“....Er...Nothing...I er...Just wanted to see if you're ok.” Keith replied, eyes wide as he rubbed at his head. He hadn't expected an outburst. 

Shiro was going to shout back at him for shouting at Keith but stopped himself noticing Lance tense.

Lance froze, staring at Keith before hunching and beginning to tear up.

“I'm sorry!...I didn't mean that. I'm really sorry Keith.” he hiccuped, wincing as the rest of the team came over.

He collapsed against Keith, the moment the red paladin dragged him into a hug. He flinched a little as Hunk joined in followed by Pidge and then Shiro. 

“You've been really stressed huh?” Keith asked and Lance nodded against him. “How long for?”

Lance shrugged and clung to him. 

Keith kissed his head and sighed.

“Don't mask it anymore. Please.”  
* * *  
Lance had been put on the couch with Keith, the pair being wrapped into a blanket and Hunk cuddling them, holding them both on his lap.

Keith and by extension Lance was surrounded by snacks. Keith was digging into a box of the biscuits Lance called Scooby snacks. 

“Tell us if something's bothering you next time Lance. We're here to help.” Hunk said, eyes slightly red.

Keith agreed, giving Lance a hug and leaning against his side. 

Lance sniffed and smiled weakly at the pair.

“Thanks.”

Pidge and Shiro came in with the games console and some controllers. 

“Holy crow! You got it working?” Lance asked rubbing at his eyes with the blanket.

“I made some modifications but it should work. We got a few more games too. I figured you could use this now.” Pidge said, hooking it up to a new robot Keith and Lance hadn't seen before.

Shiro inserted a game and handed Lance the controller. The game's menu came up from the robot via a hologram and Lance’s eyes lit up.

“How?” was the only thing Keith could ask with a mouthful of biscuits.

“Hunk helped.” she said and the yellow paladin smiled.

“It was tricky but after months we finally got it right.”

Keith tried to lean over to grab the games whilst still holding his box of treats, being held back by Hunk as he did. He didn't want Keith leaning over too far and falling.

Shiro grabbed them and handed them to his little brother. There was five in total. 

One had a man on the cover, wielding a gun and wearing fingerless gloves. Maybe he was an assassin or soldier? What did he have to do with a metal gear? Keith had no idea.

The next game had some boy on it in a blinding blue and yellow suit and a helmet. Was it supposed to be a man or boy? Was he supposed to look like he was wearing a bad costume? He cringed a little at it.

Next one was some fantasy game, it stated it was final, it lead him to wonder why. 

He rolled his eyes and looked at the next one. Something with a sword on that made his eyes light up. He recognised it. A elf like hero with a sword.

“Shiro! Look! We used to play this series.” he said with a small smile on his face before going back to his snacks.

Lance smiled and kissed him, focusing on his game again moments later.

“You're too cute.” 

Keith leaned against him, looking at the last game which was the one Lance was playing. It was a guy on the cover, his legs and arms bare with a whip in his hand and Dracula in the background.

“Why is he walking around in basically a dress?..He's giving Dracula easy access to his flesh doing that.” Keith stated and Lance laughed. 

“He'll manage baby. He's the hero after all.”

“He's an idiot going after him.” Keith replied.

“He's prepared baby. Don't worry. I'm controlling him and I know what I'm doing.” Lance replied with a smirk.

Keith looked up at him, abandoning his snacks and going to lean up until his body stopped him. Well cramps stopped him and he quickly grabbed his stomach, hugging it a little and leaning back against Hunk.

Lance and Hunk noticed Keith shift under the blanket, Lance looking over and pausing the game and Hunk looking down. 

“You okay?” they both asked and Keith nodded.

“It's fine.” he said, jumping slightly as Lance leaned back a little and began to rub Keith’s stomach.

“Cramps. You're hugging your bump. It's not hard to miss.” Lance replied, unpausing the game and attempting to play with one hand.

Keith relaxed a little ,smiling slightly as Lance rubbed.

“Do you have any idea what it is?” Hunk asked.

“I have one.” Lance replied, continuing to rub the bump.  
* * *  
Lance had continued to rub until Keith had drifted off against Hunk. 

Lance smiled and yawned, slumping against him. Minutes later he was fast asleep against Keith. 

Hunk smiled and tucked them up more in the blanket. He couldn't move them off himself out of fear of waking them so he left them stay on his lap.

The game was still running but Lance didn't care, sleep was more important at this point.


	7. 9 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end and get still stubborn about staying.
> 
> How fair will a Galra go to protect their unborn offspring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lance and Keith. Don't panic guys it's ok. 
> 
> Also thanks for the name suggestions. 
> 
> I added some of my own too. 
> 
> Bonus is that the chapter is a lot longer than the others.
> 
> The idea of Keith having different phases is adorable to me.

They'd been invited to a celebratory meal by a species the team had helped out a few months back. The ones Lance called harpies, from the planet that he still hadn't got the name of. 

“I'm coming with you.” Keith said as he watched Lance suit up.

Lance looked him up and down, biting his lip for a moment. 

“You're 9 months...I don't think you should come.” Lance said. “Besides you can't fit into your armour any more...What can you wear?”

He glared and folded his arms.

“I'll just go in this...And slippers...I can't wear my boots.” Keith replied, keeping the glare up.

“What if morning sickness happens?...By the way why do they call it that?...You've thrown up after morning a lot.” Lance asked, tapping his chin for a moment, stalling him.

“Get your ass in your lion. My mind's made up and I'm coming. You can't stop me...Or stall me until I forget.” Keith replied, poking him in the chest.

“Just get Blue and come pick me up.”  
* * *  
Once they was in the blue lion,Lance carefully dragged Keith onto his lap. 

“I just needed to get out. I hate being stuck in one place constantly.” Keith huffed looking up at Lance.

“I know. It's just...I guess the closest thing to a safe place kinda...Verses like being on a planet filled with Galra….Well bad Galra.”

“Yeah I get where you're coming from but I'm just...I don't know pissed off. Like not being able to help,it's irritating honestly.” he huffed again and Lance noticed him fanning himself with his own shirt. 

“Yeah I can imagine...Hey are you ok babe?” he asked, earning a nod.

“Just hot and tired.” 

“You've always been hot.” Lance said with a smirk. “Take a nap. I'll wake you up before we get there...Sorry I can't help much with feeling hot.”

Keith sighed and pulled off his shirt, putting it on his lap.

“...Can you sing?...They're kinda jabbing me.” he replied, sighing but managing to smile. 

Lance smiled at him, looking down for a moment. He looked at little better than he had before, not as pale thanks to the iron or the closest thing to iron being added to his diet. So the Anemia was being dealt with.

The only issue was he wasn't sleeping and Lance knew it. Keith kept quiet about it and just tossed and turned struggling to find a comfortable position at night, so he'd taken to naps in the day. He really looked like he needed one now, he looked exhausted. 

Lance forgot to turn his com off as he sang, smiling and laughing a little as he felt the paladin nuzzling him.

“Are you nuzzling me?” he said pausing the singing for a moment.

“...No...Just trying to get comfortable.” 

“You were.” Lance said with a smirk,deciding moments later to sing again before Keith got a chance to reply. 

It didn't take long before Keith drifted off, clinging onto him. The moment he did, Lance began to talk to the bump.

“You guys gotta let him sleep. Or else he's gonna be too tired to look after you. Or end up sick.” Lance rested a hand on the bump quickly, noticing a jab.

“Which one of you did that? Xander?...Tidus?...Phoenix?...Rikku?” he asked earning a few laughs over the com making him blush. 

“...Quiznak.” 

“If I heard that right you want to name one of your son's after a mythological fire bird.”Pidge said.

“And your son and daughter after two Final Fantasy characters.” Hunk chirped in, making Shiro laugh a little more.

“They're placeholder names. Until we talk things out.” Lance muttered, blushing little more. 

“It's times like this I'm reminded of how young you really are.” Shiro said, Lance could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I'm seventeen!” he screeched, waking Keith up. 

Keith was half asleep when he took Lance’s helmet off and put it on. Grumbling a little.

“...Tashi…” he muttered.

“Hm?...What's up?” Shiro asked. “You not feeling too great buddy?” he was talking to Keith almost like he was a little kid again.

He made a noise that Shiro took as a yes.

“Sleep it off. I'll come get you when we land ok?..”

* * *  
He was fast asleep against Lance when Shiro came into the blue lion. Lance couldn't lift him at this point.

“Has he been ok?” Shiro asked Lance.

“Yeah he's been quiet mostly…He's not been sleeping.”

Shiro sighed and picked him up, watching Lance quickly escape his chair and stretch. He seemed pleased as his back cracked.

Keith’s head lolled against Shiro’s shoulder and one of his hands rested against his stomach. Shiro had his hand against Keith’s upper arm and his prosthetic arm under Keith’s knees.

“I used to carry him like this when he was a little kid.” Shiro said with a smile.

Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s head.

“Hair's barely changed though. Plus side the emo phase has gone...Kinda.” Shiro muttered and Lance snorted.

Shiro headed out of the lion first and Lance followed. The pair continued to talk and Lance had to try and muffle his laughter.

“He used to wear eyeliner and chokers. Head to toe in black. There was like red in his hair, it looked like he just dipped it in hair dye.” Shiro said with a smirk. “The shirts were like zombies and skulls.”

Lance rolled his eyes and smirked.

“He was emo for two years and then switched to this thing called pastel goth as he put it. Just goes from all black to pastels and purple hair.” 

“...I honestly can't imagine him like that.” Lance said with a smirk.

“He stopped it before he got into the Garrison. Honestly preferred the pastel goth phase...Least the shirts wasn't terrifying.” 

Lance laughed and bit his hand to stop himself laughing too hard.

“Holy crow...I wish I could have seen that.” Lance muttered, snorting a little.  
* * *  
Keith squirmed a little in Shiro’s arms as they walked. 

“I think sleeping beauty is waking up.” Lance said as Keith stirred.

He sat up and rubbed at his bump, stretching moments later and trying to get out of Shiro’s hold.

Shiro reluctantly let him down,ruffling up his hair causing Keith to grumble and try and fix it.

Hunk and Pidge headed over, Hunk speaking up first. 

“How do you think it's gonna be?..” Hunk asked.

“The food?” Lance asked and Hunk nodded.

“Like is it gonna look amazing or just like Coran’s food.” Hunk said. 

“Hopefully amazing.” Pidge said. “I can't stomach Coran’s food.” 

“Do you think they'll share recipes?...I mean if we like what we have it'll be something else other than food goo we could have.” Hunk said. 

“Like do you think it'll be like seafood?” beginning to describe different meals in detail, hoping he could attempt any they liked.

“Hunk, buddy you're gonna have to stop. Keith’s practically drooling over here.” Lance said and Hunk smirked.

“I'm not.” Keith argued, quickly running a hand over his mouth.

“You're a terrible liar.” Pidge said, smirking as Keith huffed.  
* * *  
Keith was uncertain of these “harpy” creatures the moment he saw them. Mostly their leader, something about her just didn't sit right with him.

She walked over and Keith noticed the sharp talons and blue and golden wings, starting at the upper arm. Her skin was blue and eyes golden and bird like. Minus the eyes, skin colour and bird parts she was the most human like species he'd seen. 

She had a green dress on, that hung around her neck and looked almost ancient Greek like. 

“Hello welcome to-” 

The paladins listened to the name of the planet and Keith was just as confused. It was something he couldn't even pronounce and her name honestly sounded like a series of clicks to him.

He'd decided in the end to just call her Lilith but not to her face though. Was it petty to call someone you didn't trust a name that meant night monster? Possibly but he didn't care.  
* * *  
Keith kept his eyes on her throughout the meal, to the point where he almost jumped the moment a drink was placed in front of him.  
He noticed moments later what looked like one wing moving upwards before quickly pulling out from under the table. She'd done something and he knew it.

It looked like nunvill and he knew he couldn't drink that at this point. He needed an excuse to leave the table.

He leaned over the table and “accidentally” knocked Pidge’s drink onto her, backing up moments later.

“Sorry...Er...Let me help you fix that.” he said as she headed over to him , looking up at him with a mix of annoyance and disbelief. 

Moments later he leaned down to Lance, trying to think of what to say to drag him along.

“...Can you...Er...Come with me?” he asked Lance. 

Lance looked up and raised a brow.

“...Can it wait?”

Keith shook his head and Lance sighed, getting up and putting an arm around him as Pidge walked next to them, cursing under her breath as she did.  
* * *  
“Why the fuck did you purposely spill nunvill on me?” she hissed and Lance looked over at him. 

“Seriously? You did that on purpose?” 

Keith sighed, pacing the bathroom before finally looking at the pair.

“Yeah! Fine I did it on fucking purpose.” he replied causing the pair to frown at him.

“Why?” they asked.

“Also just saying...I thought you just wanted a bathroom break or felt like you was gonna puke.” Lance said.

Keith sighed and folded his arms.

“I had to get you away from the table. I don't trust Lilith.” he grumbled. 

“Who?” Lance and Pidge asked.

“Their leader.. Princess...Whatever. Just all of this feels wrong...It feels like we're walking into a trap.” Keith replied causing the pair to roll their eyes.

“Lack of sleep is making you paranoid babe.” Lance said as Pidge started to attempt to mop up the nunvill off herself. 

“I hate to say it but...I agree with Lance.” Pidge piped up. “You have zero evidence to back it up.”

“How do you kn-”

“Keith...Please just try and relax. There's no bad Galra here. It's safe I swear….You're kinda freaking me out here , your eyes are wide and creepy looking.” Lance stated, moments later grabbing Pidge’s arm. 

“Come on Pidge.” he said guiding her out. “Just...Calm down and come back out when all this...Paranoia dies down ok?” 

Keith didn't say anything, glaring at him as he left. He wanted to pull his own hair out. They didn't even believe him and put it down to paranoid delusions. He knew what he saw.

He knew something wasn't right.  
* * *  
Lance noticed the harpy princess or as Keith called her, Lilith, get up the moment him and Pidge sat back down. Where was she going?

He watched her until he realised she was going to where Keith was. He got up and carefully followed, wanting to know if Keith was actually right or if it was all in his head.

“You don't trust me do you?” she asked Keith. 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. Refusing to answer. 

“I'll take that as a yes. It's easy to see you're suspicious of me. That little plan to get two teammates with you proved it.”

* * *  
“I saw you press something under the table with your wing. I know something is up.” Keith stated, glaring at her.

She hissed and pinned him against a wall with a wing, noticing panic in his eyes for a second.

“Too bad no one believes you.” she said. 

Keith squirmed and glared at her, trying to kick out but not getting anywhere.

“You told them we was here didn't you?” Keith growled.

“They promised to protect us. They promised to return my parents.” she hissed. He wondered if the others knew about this because honestly this was news to him.

“You and I both know they won't do either of those things.” Keith replied, gasping moments later. 

He felt her talons grip at his ankles. Either she was stopping him from escaping until the Galra showed up or she was preparing to attack him.

Keith growled, eyes turning golden as he glared at her and fangs clearly visible when he spoke. 

“Try and hurt me or them and you'll regret it.” 

He felt something change moments later, looking up to see Lance on her back, trying to drag her off Keith.

“Don't fucking touch him!” Lance hissed.

She staggered back and let go, trying to knock Lance off. He clung on a little longer than Keith expected and just when he thought Lance had the upper hand, she managed to knock him off her back and wrapped a talon around his throat before he hit the floor.

Lance choked and looked over at Keith, clearly terrified and Keith saw red.

With skin a mix of purple fur and human flesh and golden eyes, he lunged forward.

Lance saw fangs sink into the harpy princess’ neck. He was sure he saw blood for a second before she shrieked and dropped him, alerting the guards. She stood up moments later but Keith ended it with a strong uppercut, knocking her back down.

He flinched as guards began to rush in, two grabbed Keith who hissed and kicked back at them managing to release himself. He grabbed his knife and attacked the moment it turned into a sword.

Lance watched him take out the two guards almost in a feral manner. He got hissed at every time he threw a punch to help. Keith wanted him to stay back. 

It didn't take too long for Keith to defeat them but Lance knew it was useless either way. He knew more would be coming soon.

“...H-Holy fuck…” Lance coughed,staring at Keith who slowly began to look more human again. “A-Are you okay?”

Lance noticed him panting somewhat heavily, one arm wrapped around his stomach. Had it took it out of him or was something actually wrong.

“F-Fine...S-She didn't...Hurt me...T-They didn't...Either.” he winced and braced himself against a wall.

Lance panicked and rushed over. 

“G-Get Shiro...W-We need to...Go. Now.” Keith panted. “G-Galra...Are coming…. More guards too.” 

Lance noticed him taking deep breaths and rushed out to the others.

“We need to leave.” Lance stated. He carried on moments later, rubbing at his neck, a big bright red mark across it.

“It's Keith...Also….It was a trap.” he said, voice trembling.

Shiro practically sprinted to get Keith.  
* * *  
He returned moment later, Keith wincing and breathing heavily in his arms.

“I said I was...Fine...For fucks sake!” he seemed to shout the last bit gripping onto Shiro as he did.

The team and alteans stared at Keith, unsure of what to say. 

“What happened?” Allura asked.

“I think I might have an idea.” Coran said.

“What is it?!” Keith hissed, taking more deep breaths.

“It seems like you need to have surgery...Whatever happened-”

“She pinned him against the wall. Almost dug those sharp talons in his legs.” Lance interrupted in a panic. “But I stopped her.”

The team looked more concerned, Shiro looking like he was moments from cursing. At both Coran and Lance’s information. 

“...Then...He....Turned Galra...Kinda and bit her...And gave her knocked her out.”

Keith grumbled in Shiro’s arms and looked over at Coran, holding his stomach.

“So what you're saying is...They want to get out now.” he said, looking over at Lance.

Coran nodded and Lance gripped Keith’s hand.

“If I hadn't come...This wouldn't have happened.”

“Don't think like that. It could have...But in the castle. Just be happy we're all here with you.” Lance muttered. “We'll be back to the castle pretty soon I swear.”  
* * *  
They rushed to their lions, Keith in Lance’s and Lance trying to calm him as he flew, making Blue fly faster in his panic. 

“W...We didn't pick names.” Keith said between breaths.

“We can...Do it now...Past the time...Help distract us.”

Keith frowned but agreed, gesturing Lance to go first.

“Tidus and Rikku?” 

Keith shook his head.

“Is ‘Xander ok?...Alexander?...Like...We could shorten it to ‘Xander...Or Alex.” Lance said , smiling when he earned a weak nod.

“Ok..One down..Three to go.”

Keith gripped onto him and Lance would deny that he teared up over it. 

“P-Phoenix?” he whined, earning a nod.

Ok two down. Two to go.

“All the cool kids have x’s in their names.” he said trying to lighten the mood, earning a weak smirk in response.

“...Marcus?...Tobi?” he suggested, watching Keith think for a moment. 

“...A-Akira?” Keith weakly suggested and Lance smiled and nodded. 

One more left.

“...Kairi?”

“Lance...Really?” Keith said, weakly smirking.

“...No video game babies then...Can't blame me for trying.” he muttered. “Fine...Er...Sabrina? Or Mariposa?...Shorten it to Mari?....It means butterfly...Er the full length version.” Lance blushed and smiled. “I'm sappy at the moment…”

Keith held up two fingers in a peace sign and it took Lance a moment to get it. 

“Second one?” he asked and Keith nodded.

He smiled and grabbed his hand, wincing as Keith began to squeeze it hard.

“We're almost there...Keep breathing.” Lance muttered, looking ahead.  
* * *  
Lance held him close until Shiro entered his lion and picked Keith up.

The red paladin, gripped onto him and gritted his teeth causing Shiro to rub his back as he carried him out. 

Lance rushed after him, looking at Keith with worry etched on his face. If it was him, he'd probably he crying and cursing at everyone right now. Keith was surprisingly quiet now, looking over at Lance.

“...Who's...Doing the sur-” Lance couldn't finish, tearing up as he said it.

“Allura and Coran…” Shiro said, stress visible on his face.

“...Do they even know what they're doing?” Lance asked, running his hands through his hair. 

“Don't panic. It'll be ok Lance.” 

Keith smiled weakly at him and nodded agreeing with Shiro.

Shiro hurried off to the medical bay with Keith and Coran and Allura followed.

Lance hunched and covered his face with his hands, Hunk and Pidge going over to him moments later so he wouldn't be alone.

Hunk hugged him tight and Lance gripped onto his shirt. He broke down moments later, trying to be silent about it but he knew Hunk could knew he was crying.

Pidge sighed and hugged his waist, surprising him a little bit.

“He's gonna be ok.” she said.

“Yeah totally. He's gonna go into a pod straight after it's done and he'll be all healed up and fine when he comes out.” Hunk added, rubbing Lance’s back.

“...I-It just happened after the fight...I-I...Didn't understand what was happening...I went into shock...Plus some bird woman nearly had her talons in my throat before it.”

He gasped and rubbed at his neck, it was beginning to fade but still hurt.

“H-He just...Turned and dove at her...It's the most agile I've seen him…” he muttered, hiccuping a little. 

He paused and looked up at Hunk.

“I-I feel like...I'm gonna throw up.” 

Hunk quickly released him, watching him dash off with a hand over his mouth.  
* * *  
That continued for a while, Lance running off to throw up. He stressed himself out to the point where he honestly felt awful. 

Hunk and Pidge had took him to his room,both sitting with him on his bed. Well Hunk and Pidge sat, Lance just curled up against Hunk’s lap.

“Least he's closer to a bathroom now.” Pidge said.

“...Yeah...Look I know it's hard but you need to relax Lance. Take a few deep breaths and try and calm down.” Hunk muttered. 

Lance seemed to listen, taking a few deep breaths before speaking up.

“How much longer?...” Lance asked and Hunk shrugged.  
* * *  
They wasn't sure how long it had been when Shiro finally came in his arms full and Allura following close behind.

“He's fine, Lance. He's in the pod.” Shiro said walking over to him.

He smiled weakly and it took him a moment to realise Shiro and Allura was holding the babies.

“He told us before it that you'd picked names.” Shiro said handing over a girl to Lance.

He stared blankly for a second before,tearing up and smiling at her.

“Yeah...Mariposa...Mari for short.” he said looking at the baby girl. She looked like him which made him smile more, except she had Keith’s eyes. “Hey.” he said to her, gently stroking her cheek with his index finger.

“Akira.” he said pointing to a baby boy in Shiro’s arms, who looked like Keith but had Lance’s blue eyes. He smiled as Shiro was muttering to Akira something he figured was in Japanese.

“Phoenix.” A baby boy in Allura’s arms who was identical to Keith, with purple eyes to match. 

“And finally...Alexander...Or ‘Xander.” he said gesturing to the other baby boy in her arms. He was identical to Lance, with blue eyes. 

She smiled at both babies and spoke up moments later.

“Are humans normally so tiny and squishy?” she asked.

“Well they're probably half Galran too...But yeah they are.” Lance replied with a smile.

Hunk teared up and looked over.

“Can I?..” he asked looking between Shiro, Allura and Lance. 

“Course you can.” Lance said,looking at Mari as he began to rock her.

Hunk smiled and took Phoenix from Allura, speaking to the tiny baby.

“Hey little guy….Quiznak you're like a baby Keith.” he muttered, crying when Phoenix gripped his pinky finger. “...Lance I think he likes me.” he whispered causing Lance to snort.

“Hunk they'll probably all like you.” Lance said.

Coran seemed to entertain ‘Xander in Allura’s arms and the pair seemed fascinated by the little baby boy.

Pidge leaned over looking at Mari in Lance’s arms.

“...Er...You make cute kids…” she said awkwardly and Lance smirked. 

“Thanks. You can hold her if you want.”

Pidge shook her head.

“...I'm not good with humans...Especially babies.” 

Lance seemed to accept that and sighed, holding Mari with one arm and putting another around Pidge.

“You're not gonna start mothering me now right?” she asked.

“Pfft no.” he muttered. “I'm a big brother figure at best.” 

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Thanks for before Pidge.” he muttered.

“We're friends. You looked like you needed it.” she said  
* * *  
Lance paced around the pods with the babies. Akira and Mari in his arms and Phoenix and ‘Xander tied up onto his back in a blanket.

Akira stared up at him with his big blue eyes, he wore a grumpy expression and whined a little. 

“Shh shh...It's okay Akira. We're just waiting for Keith ok?”

He winced as Phoenix began to cry on his back , making ‘Xander cry moments later.

Mari squirmed in his hold and Lance paced some more.

“What's wrong?” he asked looking over his shoulder at Phoenix and ‘Xander. “He's gonna be out soon.”

He began to sing, bouncing a little on his feet as he walked. He hoped it would ease them or make them sleep. 

Lance continued , singing a little louder not noticing the pod open moments later until Keith stumbled to him and collapsed against his arm.

“Keith!” he stared and smiled. “I'd hug you but I'm covered in babies.” 

Keith smiled, looking between the babies and then at Lance.

“Oh..Er...Mari, Akira, Phoenix and ‘Xander.” he said nodding at each baby when he said a name.

“...We should go eat.” Lance said letting Keith hold onto his arm.

He walked slower and smiled as he noticed Keith wave at Phoenix and ‘Xander on his back.  
* * *  
Lance placed Mari and Akira on Keith’s lap and got up.

He grabbed two bowls of food goo and brought them back quickly.

Lance began to eat and then Keith moments later. 

“Hunk cried over them.” Lance said and Keith smiled.

“That honestly doesn't surprise me.” 

“Hunk and your brother was talking to Phoenix and Akira. I'm sure Shiro was saying stuff in Japanese.” Lance muttered.

“Probably something about how cute they all are. Or he was trying to embarrass me in front of our own son.” Keith replied and Lance choked on goo as he snorted. “Are you ok?”

“H-He's a newborn. He won't remember or understand any of it yet.” he coughed, swallowing moments later.  
* * *  
They headed to Keith’s room. Keith holding Akira and Phoenix and Lance with Mari and ‘Xander. 

The moment they walked in, Lance got on the bed,lying down and placing Mari and ‘Xander on his chest. He smiled and tickled the pair.

Keith was lying next to him moments later, copying Lance by putting Akira and Phoenix on his chest.

He looked at the pair and offered his hand and they seemed to grip a finger each. He was distracted to the point where he almost jumped when Lance kissed his cheek.

“We finally feel like a family.” Lance muttered causing Keith to look up.

“How long was I out?”

Maybe three or four hours our time. Don't worry about it focus on our kids.” Lance said, brushing some of Keith’s hair from his face.

He relaxed at the action and leaned into Lance's touch. 

“They're ours..I can't believe it.” Keith said with a smile.

“Hundred percent babe. I mean look at them. They're the cutest babies in the universe.” he smiled when Keith continued smile and agreed.

He watched Keith curiously as he began to drift off. 

“ I love you. All of you.” he kissed the babies heads first laughing a little at the different reactions and then kissed Keith. 

“We love you too.” Keith replied , keeping a close eye on the four babies. 

After a few minutes the babies and Lance had dozed off, Keith following moments later. Honestly this one of the happiest moments in his life.


End file.
